Anna And lestat
by jesstheninja
Summary: A vampire Madly in love with his best friend, Only shes human and she Has NO idea that he's in love with her or that Hes a Vampire at that..


Disclaimer: I do not own Queen of the damned or any charaters in it.  
Authors note: Its no Underworld,but it has to do with vampires,I couldnt fid quen of the damned or interview with a vampire. 

It was late, almost 2:00 in the morning.. and anna was still was outside on her deck Glaring at the reflection in the water. Why hadnt he loved her? why? Was she not good enough? Of course, she never is.All her relationships had always ended in a poor way. This one though, was lowest of the low. Crying she held her self and whispered " This life, its not worth living.." Aproching anna Lestat laid his hand on her Head, "Please dont say that". anna looked up and saw Lestat Looking at her.  
"Why Lestat? why dosnt Anyone Love me?"anna said crying. "Oh anna, dear, Many people love you,  
and if they dont love you they dont know what they're missing out on"Lestat replyed. looking up at lestat anna said, "You sure know how to make me feel better"." well, thats what im hear for"

Standing up now looking into the water they both looked at each other. Lestat Madly in love with the girl.And She had No clue.Turning to her he wanted to confess his love, But only cut of by anna "Lets go inside, Ill make us some tea". Lestat looked at her, in Amazment. How could this old soul still have room for love? "Yes, lets head in" In the Girls Home she put a pot of boiling water on the stove. Lestat watched every move,  
For everything she did was beautiful. Her long black wavy hair,and Her soft blue eyes. Why couldnt he Tell her. He's killed millions, with out regret or remorse, yet he cant tell a girl His love for her.  
Jess looked up, noticeing lestats stare. "Lestat, why do you keep looking at me? Is there somthing on my face"  
Chuckling at her he replyed,"No.there isnt" "Well then what is it?" she asked. "Oh no, its nothing"  
He said. Im horrible. He thought. agh...Damn these, Feelings. Sighing, "Well anna. Its almost 3:00 I should be heading out. "But lestat, you only got here. Please saty a while longer" Anna asked.  
He couldnt say no to her, plus he loved spending time with her, why not? Its only 3:00 the sun dosnt rise until about , 5:00 whats one more hour going to hurt? "Oh alright, just for you though" he said.  
"Thanks lestat"

4:30, He really should be going, but hes got one problem. Anna's asleep in his arms. He loved it.  
But, anna, its 4:30! He tried sliding her off but she onlyHugged him tighter. He wouldnt be in such a rush,  
If there wasnt a window towering above them, with blinds wide open. Finally, 10 minutes later, He managed to slid her off. Still he didnt want to go, He sat watching her sleep. Brushing the hair from her face watching her breathe. Before he lef the kissed her cheek and said goodbye.

Flying home all he could think of was her asleep on him. And how she asked him to saty later. It made him feel good. Knowing that she wanted him there. He still could smell her scent on him. She always smelled like rain. And how he loved that smell. The first time he meat her he remebered her smell and how it sent shivers down his spine.

Finally he arived home, Dark and empty, cold too. It the only thinkg he knew. He climbed in his coffen just in time. "Good day world." he said. Shutting the cascket."Untill, tonight"

Back at annas home She awoke at 8:00. On her couch. She sat up. "What time is it?" she said aloud,  
Ceap its 8:00. We're lestat. Hes so quiet when He leaves. I wish he would wake me and tel me hes going.  
I always worry about him. He works all day at the palce, out of town not to mention. then He comes here all night just to comfort me. Hes a real genuine guy. I should Make somthing special for him today.  
Like a party, I know where he lives, Hes jsut never let me in... wonder why?..oh well. Ill climb throug a window or somthing...he wont mind, just let me shower, run to the grocery store, and get some stuff ready.

Back at lestats he lays in his coffen. I cant sleep. I mis her and I havent been gone from her for more then 5 hours.  
Im hopless. I wish I could tell her my secreat. I wish I didnt have to lie.. I feel bad when I do. shes always Talking about How I should quit my job and In reality , I dont even have one.  
At the grocery store anna picks up a few things. Cake mix...I wonder if Lestat likes cake.  
humm coke...and..lets see. BALLOONS! now, were to check out at..here. Whoa, Im going to getlestat some candy! Yeah. "will this be all ma'am?" the clerk askes. "YES thats it!" anna replys. Taking her bag out to the car so looks at the sky, Humm why dose it look dark? Is it going to rain? I hope!  
Lestat always gets out early if it gets dark and rainy like this.

"Drop...drop...drop" whats that? Lestat thinks? Could It be... Its rain? opening his coffen to check.  
Yes! Ill get to wake up early if the clouds cover the sun! And Ill get to see anna..and.."BANG!" what on earth.. "BANG!"...

Anna, This peice of wood should do it, "BANG!" Ill hold up the window and slp this in and it will hold the wind up for me and.. "BANG!" ..and I can slid...through! HA! im in! Whoa, lestat, nice place.  
except, where the fruniture, and is this the only window in the house, you;d think hed have alot more working all the time and "SQEEEKKK" these floors suck! God! Its cold and.. dark..and EMPTY! Now I know why he never lets me in.

What on earht is going on!? "SQEEEKK" what is this...THATS IT! im getting out! Ill just peek out and.  
Okay...Never mind, still a bit too bright.. I...Its...I. Its just rat! "SSQQEEEKK" BIG hairy rats..

Well...this place is just really creeping me out..I...whats this? is that a.."ahhh!!!!" "MY GOD IM FALLING!" ...

WHATS THAT?! whats going on?! that sounds like anna...Noo...your just...just...

What the hell?! I didnt even see and steps... I..its so dark...whats that.. is it a...Its a.  
noo.. its a freezer... yea..Its not a coffen anna...its a freezer...yes...oh god its a coffen.  
what the hell is going on Im in the WRONG house... this isnt..no this isnt good..Ill just open it and it will have frozen Pizzas and stuff...right...Ohh god.. "Shooovvveee!"

what this..whys my...my coffen is opening from the...whats that blue...those..blue..EYES! ANNA!!

"AAAAHHH OHH MY GO HHEEEELLPP" Anna shouted.

"Noo! anna?!!! shh! Please! Its me! Its me lestat!" Lestat said. "Please, dont hurt me..Please"  
"noo anna its me... its me lestat." Lestat said hugging her. "noo..it cant be..your.." She said pulling away. "anna listen Its me, lestat, Please" Lestat said. " why are you, are you..it cant be...Im..it's nooo.." Anna said. "Noo Please Listen to me!" lestat said


End file.
